Four Seasons
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Four chapter drabble on how Kagome's frist meeting with Sesshoumaru flows into more than friendship  with each chapter . Read and Review! Rated T  language.
1. Rain

**_Disclaimer: I dont own._****Title:** Rain

**Prompt:** Seasons Challenge - Spring  
**  
Genre:** Humor  
**  
AU/CU:** Ultimate Universe  
**  
Rating:** T  
**  
Warnings: **Mild language.  
**  
Word Count:** 708

Kagome walked down the almost empty lane towards her home, carrying her weekly groceries. Today, she had no collage courses so she spent the day cleaning and washing around her apartment. Looking up towards the sky, she smiled at the clear blue with not a cloud in sight. Pausing at the street, she lifted her head up high and inhaled the fresh air that comes only in times like this. Opening her eyes, she looked back down at the street and decided to go window shopping for the bus will take a while to come. Going from windows to windows, she didn't notice the weather changing until she felt a drop on her head. Looking up, her face was soon being sprinkled on with light rain. Hearing thunder near by, she quickly ran towards a safe dry place to wait out the now heavy rain.

Kagome soon felt a youkai aura near by and looked towards her left to see a male dusting off the rain from his suit. Since the youkai didn't notice her staring yet, she took in his features; mid thigh white-blue hair, golden eyes from what she could see, and two maroon stripes on each cheek. The stranger noticed her staring and she smiled at him, holding out her hand, she was about to introduce her self when he interrupted.

"Human, I suggest you go to another dry area before you taint this with your smell." His cold voice drifted passed her.

"W-what?" she asked, in shock.

"I don't like to repeat my self." He answered.

Kagome stared in shock at the youkai. Not only did he call her human and insulted her, he also ordered her to move to another dry place because he didn't want to share! _'Arrogant jackass'_ Kagome glared at him and voiced her opinion. "Well since I was here first, then how about _you_ move your self to another place with your high and mighty youkai speed, you youkai's are damned proud of."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at the wench's idea. "This suit is an Armani. More expensive than anything you own."

Kagome rolled her eyes and mocked his speech in her head and ignored him, setting her groceries down on the floor, she sat down on one of the steps and stared out at the rain, hoping it would stop so she can leave the arrogant asshole.

A few minutes passed and they both were indulged in the sounds of heavy rain as they were into their own thoughts.

"I'm Higuarshi, Kagome by the way."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the female besides him, and took his time looking at her. Raven wavy tresses that reached mid back, blue-grey eyes, button nose and pouty lips. Ignoring the last thought, he told her his name.

"Oh, I hope Shippou won't starve and panic while I'm gone." She mumbled to her self worried.

Sesshoumaru went back to watching the rain with her. "I'm sure your boyfriend can cook by him self." He replied.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was watching the rain and lightly giggled. "Shippou's too young to be my boyfriend."

"Pet?"

At that, Kagome scoffed. "I'm babysitting my little cousin since I had a day off from college." She replied.

"So your poor." He asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

Kagome felt her hackles raised and faced to him looking directly into his eyes, to only see mischief. Feeling playful her self, she rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I'm very poor that I stole the grocery store while asking for a bag so I can hold all my stolen goods." She bantered back.

Sesshoumaru _almost_ rolled his eyes at the females' friendly banter. They both went into their thoughts as time flowed by.

"I hate rain." Kagome suddenly voiced out and sighed.

"Why miko, didn't you know?"

"Know what, youkai?" he ignored the youkai part.

"That April showers bring May flowers." He replied with a small smirk, looking at her.

Kagome turned to him to see if he was serious and threw her head back from the look in his eyes and laughed, making her miss the small smile on his lips.

* * *

**Got nothing to say besides review~ **

**xDD**


	2. Beach

**Title:** Beach  
**Prompt:** Seasons Challenge - Summer  
**Genre:** Humor  
**AU/CU:** Alternate Universe  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings: **Profanity courtesy of Inuyasha  
**Word Count:** 1,782  
**Summary:** Deciding that Sesshoumaru needed a break, she barged into his office and demanded that he takes a day off. After his disagreeing, she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru receives a mail from Inuyasha; all the way in Hawaii, for two air tickets and an already paid suite for him and his guest. Glancing at the miko, he made up his mind.

* * *

Kagome stood outside of the tall building and looked at where her target was; at the very top. Looking at the buildings logo, she smiled and went inside. It's been five months since they met and every time, she would walk into his office and demand that they either eat lunch or dinner, or play some fun game; which he thought was stupid but participated anyways. Sneaking pass the stupid receptionist; who kept calling security on her even thought Sesshoumaru allowed her in, she looked at her watch and to the elevator. Soon someone would come down the elevator and she would run into it. Just as the second hand was about to hit twelve, the elevator '_ding_' and someone walked out. Making her way passed the receptionist, ignoring the "Hey! Come back here!" and her calling the security, she pressed for the top floor and waved bye to the security guards coming towards her.

When the elevator reached its destination, the highest floor, she leaned against the wall and peeked around the corner.

"There she is! Get her!"

She jumped a bit and faced where the yell came from and ran passed the stairway in the hallway and into his office.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leaned back against his leather seat as he stared at the non-disappearing documents that he has to look over. His secretary, Jaken, took a sick leave and couldn't find a replacement, making him sigh.

Hearing commotions outside his office, he was not surprised that to see Kagome burst through his door and quickly run around him, hiding behind his large structure. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge between his nose to lessen the headache and glared at the guards.

The guards spotted the CEO and quickly bowed. "Excuse us, Sir, but we're looking for a girl who barged in here."

"Does it look like there's anyone in here?" he snapped. "Remove your selves from my office and go back to your positions before your fired."

The two guards bowed and quickly made their escape, closing the door behind them.

"Miko, tell me one good reason why I should let you stay in here before I call back the guards." Sesshoumaru asked, as Kagome walked out of her hiding place.

"Because I entertain you?"

Sesshoumaru snorted in his head and continued where he left off at his documents. "Why are you here, miko?"

"It's a lovely day outside, not too hot, not too cold. So my free and wild mind-"

Kagome watch as Sesshoumaru picked up his phone and started to dial for security.

"I want to go to the beach."

Sesshoumaru placed the phone down and Kagome sighed in relief.

"Then go."

"But it's boring by my self." She whined.

"Then bring others."

"Their too busy."

"And I'm not?"

"Nope." … "Come on, Fluffy." Ignoring the glare, she sat on his arm rest. "Come to the beach with me." She shook him.

"My answer remains the same. No." he said as he pushed her off his arm rest.

"Why?" she droned out, making her self on the couch.

"Since you can not see, I have to look over these documents since Jaken has taken sick."

"Ah, no wonder I didn't see Yoda's failed clone."

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched at Kagome's name for Jaken but quickly composed him self.

"I'm not leaving until you agree."

"Hn."

Kagome made a face at his _'Hn'_ and laid her self down at his comfy sofa. Staring into the ceiling, her eyes began to close.

Sesshoumaru's hearing picked up on her steady breathing and rolled his eyes. Checking his e-mail, he noticed a mail from the half-breed and clicked on it.

_Dear asshole Sesshoumaru_

_Dad wanted me to fucking send you two tickets in that ugly shit a colored envelope to the opening of my FOUR star hotel in Honolulu, Hawaii. Since you know how dad is, he wanted you and a friend of yours (if you have any) to come and check the place out. If you do come bastard, just know that you would have an already paid suite and public access to the private beach; visitors only. So come quick before dad's impatience blows up and calls you. You know how he is._

_-Inuyasha_

_P.S I didn't bother backspacing the crossed out words just to piss you off._

Sesshoumaru closed the email and noticed a brown colored envelope in his envelope pile. Recalling Inuyasha's part about father calling, he opened the envelope and two airline tickets fell out. Glancing at the female snoozing on his couch, he made up his mind and walked out of his building, carrying the miko.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sounds of birds crying. Rubbing her eye, she glanced around confused. She sat up and screamed, startling the visitors near by, she looked around.

"Ceased that inferno racking."

Turning towards the voice, she saw Sesshoumaru, sitting on one of the beach chairs next to her wearing suit pants and the white button up shirt.

"Where are we?"

"The beach obviously. For specific details, Honolulu, Hawaii."

"W-what? Why?"

"Didn't you say that you wanted to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, but in Japan! Not miles and miles from Japan."

Ignoring the clicking of his keyboard, she glanced around.

"Why Hawaii?"

"Cause the stupid hanyou sent us tickets to try out the opening of his four star hotel." He replied without looking up from his laptop.

Kagome blanched at the '_four star hotel'_ and noticed her outfit.

"Here's a hundred in American money. Go into the store and buy yourself an what ever you need and keep the change."

Kagome grabbed the money. _'And keep the change.'_ She mocked him. He never let the 'poor joke' go. _'And it's been five months since we met too!'_ Flipping pass swim suits until she came upon a perfect one. She grabbed it and looked for what other necessities she would need. _'Towel, sun block, sun glasses…' _She trailed off wondering what else she would need. '_Oh right, his trunks and towel too.'_ Going up towards the register she unloaded her cargo and watched the price go up. Stopping around 40-50 dollars, she gave the person the hundred.

Changing into her bathing suit, she went back to where Sesshoumaru was, plopped down next to him and began to put on sun block.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his female companion and watched her. Wearing a black bikini and sitting on the blue towel, her hair was up. Watching her flexible arms moved around her back, he noticed some items in the bag.

"What else did you buy?"

"Hm…? Oh, here." Kagome handed him the bag.

Sesshoumaru reached in and pulled out white trunks and a red towel. Giving the miko a blank look, he put the items back inside and continued.

"Come on, Fluffy. Put it on and relax with me."

"I am relaxing."

"Not in my book."

"No."

"Please."

**"…"**

"Pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeee?"

**"…"**

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

Sesshoumaru tried his best to ignore the whining female to only loose. Closing his laptop after saving, he addressed the miko. "If I join you, would you stop?"

"Yay!" Kagome shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

Grabbing the bag and his arm, after he put away his laptop in the bag and allowed the miko to drag him to the lockers and changing room. Putting the laptop away in the locker, he grabbed the bag and went into the males section. Coming out with nothing but trunks and a towel around his neck, he ignored the stares of the female population and put his clothes away with his laptop. Shutting it and grabbing the key that goes around his neck.

Kagome noticed that there were more maroon stripes on his forearm, waist, and calf. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him into the water after dropping his towel on his beach chair. Kagome leg to of his hand and ran towards the residing waves and ran away as they came crashing towards her. Sesshoumaru watched her repeat the pattern sinking his toes into the sand.

"Oi, Fluffy!"

Everyone turned to look where the shout came from to see a Sesshoumaru-look-a-like but with only puppy ears on top of his head, no markings wearing only red trunks, jogging towards them. Standing besides him, Kagome noticed that he was about half a foot shorter, minus the puppy ears.

"Glad you can come." Inuyasha drawled out, sarcastically. He noticed a female standing besides him and nudged his brother. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru began introductions. "Miko, this hanyou is Inuyasha, my half brother. Hanyou, this annoying girl is Kagome, the girl who lives to entertain me."

Both rolling their eyes at their nickname and shook hands. "So I see you brought someone other than that annoying toad, with you. Dad's on a flight to Hong Kong, so he'll expect a review about my hotel."

"Good. Then I can write about how this hotel service sucks and the manager comes out to greet new people, 5 hours after they arrive."

"Hey, fucker! I was in a meeting."

Kagome watched as they fight verbally back and forth and tried to muffle the laughing sounds behind her hand but failed.

Both brothers watched Kagome suppress her laughter and looked at each other. With a nod, Inuyasha grabbed her legs and Sesshoumaru grabbed her arms and they both threw her into the ocean with her screaming all the way. Inuyasha laughed while Sesshoumaru smirked as they watched a wet Kagome swim back.

"So… why did you suddenly come to the beach?" Inuyasha asked, knowing the part where their dad wanted his older brother to come was a lie.

Tilting his head at the girl, Sesshoumaru watched as she marched passed them and sat down on her beach chair with a pout.

"She wanted to go to the beach, so I brought her here instead."

"So your whipped." Inuyasha said as he made a whipping motion as they both watched the girl ignore them.

Inuyasha didn't know what happened when he was suddenly flying through the air and into the ocean. Quickly gathering his thoughts, he swam towards the surface and swam to shore muttering 'asshole' and other colorful adjectives that described his older half brother all the way.


	3. Halloween

******Title:** Halloween  
******  
Prompt:** Seasons Challenge - Autumn**  
********  
Genre:** Romance/Humor**  
********  
AU/CU:** Alternate Universe  
******  
Rating:** T  
******  
Warnings: **might be profanity and fluff  
******  
Word Count:** 1,732  
******  
A/N:** Halloween is around the corner, and Kagome wondered what Sesshoumaru's going to be.  
**th****. **

* * *

Friday October 30

Kagome walked passed the receptionist waving at her, in Taishou Corp. Sesshoumaru had finally fired the one that kept sending security after her for more than half a year. Pressing the elevator floor, she patiently waited for it to arrive. Hearing a '_Ding'_ and the elevator doors opening, she stepped inside and pressed the button that lead her to him. When it reached her destination, she walked out of the elevator and towards Jaken.

"Hey failed clone of Yoda." She greeted him.

"Ungrateful human. What do you want with Sesshoumaru-sama now?"

"Oh… Nothing much, just to bother him since he loves it." Kagome replied with a wink and walked passed Jaken ignoring his shouts.

"FLUFFY!" She shouted, while pushing the doors open and ignoring Jaken's "That's Lord Sesshoumaru for you!"

Sesshoumaru continued to look over the documents, ignoring the females shouting.

"Fluffy."

"…"

"Fluffy~"

"…"

"Fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-fluffy~"

"…"

Getting annoyed with him not responding, she went behind his chair, moved her hands to cover his eyes.

Sesshoumaru's hand paused and signed, setting down his pen. "What miko?"

"Ah! He speaks!" She gasps in mock shock as she removed her hands.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked from behind him and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of him.

"Oh… Nothing, just wondering what you're going to be for Halloween."

"I don't do Halloween."

Gasping in horror, she looked at him like he had two heads. "Don't do Halloween? How can that be?" She faked fainted into the chair and slowly slid down on it.

"Get up, miko."

"Why?" she droned out from the floor.

Sesshoumaru crumpled a scratch paper and threw it over his desk. Once he heard the "Hey!" from the miko, he waited for her to get up. Instead of the miko, he was hoping that would appear, but instead it was the paper ball he threw at her. Staring at the paper ball, he sighed and rubbed the bridge between his nose.

"It's childish."

Kagome mocked his answer head, got up and rested her chin at the edge of the table. "Boo."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow and went back to looking over the document for a final time. Looking at the time on his laptop, he closed it and looked at the girl who was making face at him.

"Stop making faces."

"Never!"

"…Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Nope." She replied, popping the pe.

"Stop and I'll treat you to WacDonalds."

"Do I get to pick what you eat?"

Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome knew he doesn't eat greasy food from fast food restaurants and gave her a single nod.

Kagome jumped up from desk, going around his to get to his hand and pointed the way out while marching with Sesshoumaru following. She let go of his hands and walked down the hall towards the elevator, waiting while Sesshoumaru gave Jaken some commands. Hearing the signal that the elevator arrived, they both stepped inside and waited for the elevator's to close.

* * *

**Saturday, October 31**

"You guys ready yet?" Kagome yelled up towards up stairs. "We're going to be late!"

"Hold your horses, sis." Her little brother dressed as Jack Skeleton from Nightmare Before Christmas, while his friend , Kohaku, was dressed as The Madd Hatter from Alice in the Wonderland.

Kagome, her self, was dressed as a Frisky Kitty Costume. On her head was a hood like clothing with cheetah fake fur and kitty ears, which the ends come down about one foot and with the same fake fur. The chest area had fur in a mixed u/v shaped with fake leather and a corset binding in the back. She skirt was full fur with about 2.5 feet long tail, along with gloves and knee to ankle leg warmers.

"Ugh, finally. The best candies are probably gone because of you slow pokes." Kagome teased.

"And if we keep chatting here, there won't be any candy left." Her brother teased back.

Kohaku chuckled at the siblings squabbling while they all pile into Kagome's Toyota, Rav4.

"So… regular neighborhood or rich?"

"RICH!" the two boys shouted.

"They give out the best candies!" Kohaku said.

"Yeah! My classmate said that last year, someone gave away a free PSP!"

Kagome drove on, ignoring the boys over-excited talk on what the rich neighborhood would give out. _'I wonder if I'll pass Sesshoumaru's house.' _She thought to herself and quickly erased the thought away. '_There was no way Sesshoumaru's interested in a girl like me. I'm just a college girl, whose childish and likes to bother him in his eyes. But a girl can stare.'_

They quickly arrived at the street they would start at. Parking her car in a random's strangers front house and they quickly got their pillow cases/goodie bags. It wasn't after a few houses later, when she stepped down the steps on the neighborhood house, and looked up to only bump into a wall. '_I don't remember a wall being there.'_ Stepping back and rubbing her nose. She looked up and into amber eyes. '_Wait, I know those eyes.' _

"Fluffy?"

Kagome took him in, a white haori and hakama pants with a fluffy pelt that was being lifted by an invisible force so it wouldn't get dragged on the ground. She took in his appearance, blue crescent moon, two maroon stripes on each cheek.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?"

"Going from neighbor to neighbor asking if they have sugar."

Kagome glared at him for his sarcastic tone, and saw a shadow move. Looking down, she saw a little girl, no older than 7, hide behind his leg. "Your daughter?"

"If she was, then she'll be hanyou. She's ningen, miko. Surely your miko powers isn't that weak. The half-breed took in a little girl he found on the streets while he's taking business here. When he leaves, she's going with him."

Kagome stuck her tongue at him for the first part and knelt down so she's eye to eye with the little girl.

"Hey there. I'm Kagome. What are you supposed to be?"

She took in the little girl's costume. It was… green… bright green with a square head, big eyes with a tongue sticking out, small ears that stood up, and big zipper design on the front, round hands and feet with a short pointy tail in the back.

"Rin is Rin, and Rin is Gir from Invader Zim!" She replied while twirling around.

"How cute! I just wana take you home and never let chu go!" Kagome said as she rubbed noses with Rin. "See those two boys behind me?"

Rin nodded.

"So ask them to walk you up to the houses while I talk with your uncle, kay?"

Kagome received a smile with one tooth missing and skipped ahead to retell the two male friends what she told her.

"I thought you don't do Halloween." Kagome crossed her arms.

"I don't but since the hanyou is busy and Rin wanted to go trick-or-treating, so took her."

"Ah."

"Hey, some of my friends are going to a Halloween party after trick-or-treating. Want to join us?"

"No, but since you need a chaperon, might as well go to make sure nothing happens to you."

Kagome wrinkled her nose at him and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Saturday, October 31, 9 pm**

Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome from her apartment and drove them both towards the club, while she was pointing out the directions. When the club came to view, and Sesshoumaru parked, she jumped out of the car and started to look for her friends, Sango, Miroku, Kagura and Naraku, when she saw them waiting to get inside as Sesshoumaru locked his car. Waiting in line with her friends, they talked excitedly about how which famous star is coming and such.

Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome and watched the line moved an inch for at least 20 minutes and growled, walking towards the entrance.

Kagome and her friends looked towards Sesshoumaru when he growled and watched him stalked towards the bouncer. After a couple of minutes, he came towards them and beckoned them to come. Following him, they remembered that he was a famous and THE hottest CEO, and he got them to go into the club, at the snap of his fingers.

Once they entered, colorful lights flashed and danced around the area as the smell of sweaty humans and youkai, dressed in costumes, filled the air. Walking towards the VIP section, Sango and Kagura squealed and tried to look for any famous stars while Naraku and Miroku looked for their idol.

Everyone but Sesshoumaru quickly went towards the dance floor and started to dance with each other. Soon, Kagome was picked by a random stranger to dance with, and Sesshoumaru eyes followed her figure. It wasn't until later he realized that the male's scent was heavy laced with arousal that he got up and stalked towards them. Since the Kagome was dancing back to chest with the random guy, she didn't notice that Sesshoumaru took his place.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her flushed against his chest as they danced against the music. Sesshoumaru buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her fresh scent '_Waterfalls and Jasmine.' _

Kagome turned around with and shock filled her features, they were dirty dancing! She flushed heavily, excused her self and walked towards the bar. Asking for a drink, she sat down on the stools and saw Sesshoumaru stalk towards her. She watched him and saw him paused in front of her and caged her in with his arms as his face moved towards hers. She felt something light brushed against her lips; once and again until it rested heavily on hers. She gasps and his tongue raced in and started to nudge hers. Closing her eyes, she began the battle of dominance of the tongues.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and kissed his way towards her ear.

"Trick-or-Treat." He whispered.

Kagome registered his words and laughed. It was the only sound he heard from her, instead of the blasting music sounds.

* * *

**Ta-dah!**

**Winter's goint to be up next, and I need you guys to review what gifts should you give to a college girl. **

**EXP: 12 different cocoa flavor, 11 colored scarfs, 8 hand crafted clay flowers, etc etc.**

**Review!**


End file.
